


Пепельница

by Windwave



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: just one old (2014??) plotless pile of words





	Пепельница

Брок тяжело дышит, волосы на затылке взмокли от пота и торчат острыми иголками. Он лежит на боку, спиной к Стиву, и тот может лишь догадываться о том, что сейчас происходит с чужими эмоциями и что отражается на лице Рамлоу.  
Слегка двинув рукой, он касается ладонью чужой спины - тоже влажной от пота; май выдался жарким, и Рамлоу взмок не только от того, что его только что трахнул Капитан Америка - воздух в комнате душный, пахнет сиренью и бензином.   
\- Я закурю, - бормочет Брок, и в его голосе нет ничего от вопросительных интонаций.   
Он свешивается с кровати, роется в своих джинсах, отыскивая в темноте сигареты и зажигалку.   
\- Отойди к окну, - просит Стив, перекатываясь на спину.  
Спустя десяток секунд слабый сквозняк доносит до него горький запах табака. Рамлоу делает пару затяжек, а потом хмыкает:  
\- Спасибо.  
Стив смотрит на него, четким силуэтом виднеющегося на фоне оконного проема.  
\- Нет, не за синяки, - продолжает Брок, потом взмахивает рукой - тлеющая сигарета очерчивает в воздухе короткую дугу. - За другое спасибо.  
Стив понимает, что значит это «другое» - пусть даже он чувствует легкую вину за то, что делал еще пару минут назад с Рамлоу.  
Который - сам попросил.  
Сам уговорил его - ещё пару недель назад.  
Сам прошептал «сдаюсь», когда его скрутили, в мгновение прекратив короткую и яростную драку, которая начиналась каждый раз, когда Рамлоу приходил по ночам к Стиву.  
\- Мне это нужно, - помедлив, Брок тушит сигарету в пепельнице (в эти ночи он отказывается от привычки вышвыривать окурки из окна, оставляя их в керамической пепельнице, купленной специально - не им, разумеется - для таких моментов), а потом возвращается к молча наблюдающему за ним Стиву. Наклоняется, сгребает в одно движение одежду с пола - спокойный, довольный, собранный. В нём нет ни капли того скрученного пружиной напряжения, которое выбили из него - жёсткими толчками, чужой ладонью на загривке и ощущением собственной, пусть и контролируемой, беспомощности.  
Сейчас он уйдёт в душ, потом небрежно скажет «До завтра» и растворится в душной нью-йоркской ночи, чтобы утром как ни в чем не бывало пересечься со Стивом в центре «Щ.И.Т»-а, сделав вид, что ничего не было.


End file.
